¿Turquesa y blanco, o blanco y turquesa?
by A Bloody Rainbow
Summary: "—¿Este color me hace ver gordo?— Soltó Oikawa de la nada mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación de Iwaizumi, dando giros de tanto en tanto para ver si así cambiaba la perspectiva". ¡Bienvenidos al Kinktober 2019! Día uno: Ass worship.


¡Hola! Hoy vengo a presentarles (suenan tambores de fondo) mi contribución al prompt de este año del Kintober hecho por shiroganejpg...  
El día de hoy toca el prompt del Ass worship, así que intenté escribir esto.  
Puedes proceder a leer la historia (se va a esconder abajo de una piedra).

* * *

—¿Este color me hace ver gordo?— Soltó Oikawa de la nada mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación de Iwaizumi, dando giros de tanto en tanto para ver si así cambiaba la perspectiva.

Iwaizumi, quien había estado tratando de no mirar el trasero de Oikawa con ese pequeño short deportivo del equipo de Aoba Johsai, no tuvo más que pasar saliva y preguntar —¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé, Iwa-chan, creo que el blanco se ve mejor—. Pasó su dedo índice en la pretina del short turquesa mientras mantenía la mirada sobre el espejo, buscando a través de este la mirada de Hajime. —¿Tú qué opinas?

Iwaizumi suspiró lo más bajo que pudo al cruzar la mirada con Oikawa. —Sabes que ambos se te ven terribles— fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir al tener semejante imagen tan de cerca.

—¡Iwa-chan!— Reclamó, —¿No crees que el color hace que mi trasero se vea más grande?

La mirada pesada sobre él lo obligó a decir —¿Yo qué voy a saber de eso?

Oikawa se dirigió hacia su cama, donde Iwaizumi estaba sentado, —Yo no tengo esa perspectiva porque no puedo mirar mi propio trasero...

_"¿Y yo sí?" _ Pensó Iwaizumi. Así parado frente a él, Oikawa tomó las manos de Iwaizumi entre las suyas y las dirigió hacia sus glúteos. —¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que debería bajar de peso?

Su respiración paró por unos segundos. Él estaba acostumbrado a Oikawa tentándolo sin saber que tenía un _crush_ con él, pero jamás a este punto, nunca con toques tan cercanos estando solos en la habitación de Hajime. Su garganta estaba muy seca, sólo le permitió decir un —No lo sé— más ronco de lo habitual.

Con su mente aún nublada, sintió que Oikawa presionó más sus manos contra la tela. —¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! Dime si se siente que he subido de peso o si es la ilusión del color—. La sensación era suave pero firme a la vez. No había nada de malo con su trasero a excepción de que a Iwaizumi casi se le sale el corazón por cómo se siente tener sus manos sobre él.

—Puede ser el color—, dijo, mirando fijamente cualquier punto en su habitación menos a Oikawa. Si no seguía su juego no iba a salir vivo de esta, ya conocía cómo eran las cosas con Tooru.

—¿Seguro? — Y volvió a dirigir las manos de Iwaizumi un poco más hacia el centro, obligándolo a tomar más de la extensión de sus glúteos.

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos y dio un muy leve apretón. —Sí— fue lo más que pudo decir, con miedo de que si se relajaba la zona entre sus piernas fuera a salirse de control.

Oikawa sonrió de lado al ver su tensión, y poco a poco guío sus manos hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas de nuevo. —De acuerdo— dijo, sentándose a un lado de él.

Hajime soltó un suave suspiro al sentirse libre de la tentación.

—Sólo una cosa más, ¿Cuál se ve mejor, turquesa y blanco, o blanco y turquesa? — Preguntó mientras miraba cómo los nudillos de Iwaizumi se ponían blancos en un puño. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de Tooru.

—Blanco y turquesa.

—¿Seguro? — Preguntó una vez más, intentando ocultar la alegría que le causaba provocar ese efecto en su amigo de la infancia.

—Sí.

—Bueno, Iwa-chan— continuó Oikawa, poniéndose de pie para irse —ha sido muy agradable, pero te dejo, veo que tienes…— hizo una pausa asuntos para señalar con la mirada la entrepierna de Iwaizumi —_asuntos_ que atender— dijo con su típico tono de burla.

Iwaizumi abrió los ojos a más no poder por sentirse descubierto y, en cuestión de segundos, frunció el ceño a más no poder al saber que el idiota lo hizo a propósito. Se giró rápidamente para alcanzar la almohada más cercana y lanzársela, pero sólo alcanzó a pegarle a la puerta que se cerraba detrás del ser más malvado de todo el planeta. A lo lejos se escucharon sus risas mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a su propia casa.

* * *

Sé que no es tanto lo que planteaba el prompt, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer por hoy :3 ¿No aman que yo nunca deje de retratar a Oikawa como un calientahuevos? ¿Iwa-chan tendrá su venganza? Quizás, en algún otro día del helltober, digo, kintober XD  
Espero que te gustara esta mini historia, me retiro por hoy, espero que este intento de iwaoi sea lo suficiente para invitarte a pasarte por otra de mis humildes historias c: sin más que decir, Andy out.


End file.
